The True Explanation for Spiky Hair
by Ms Blue Twilight
Summary: Ban remembers his first night together with Ginji due to a question Himiko asks him. It was, after all, a very special night in many different ways. GinjixBan. Yaoi.


**The True Explanation to Spiky Hair **

"Hey, Owner, give me something to eat, will you?"

Midou Ban muttered the question with his chin pressed onto the immaculately clean counter. He was so hungry he didn't even have the power to throw Wan Paul his Starving Puppy Eye, which was actually even more powerful than his Evil Eye.

"Do you have money to pay for it? Or your other debts?"

"Damn, you're obsessed with money!" Ban protested, stubbornly ignoring the skeptic glance the owner of Honky Tonk sent him.

"Give him a sandwich, I'll pay."

Ban flew off the counter and turned his grinning face towards the door to see who his savior was. The tears of gratefulness which flooded down his cheeks immediately ceased when he met Kudou Himiko's dark glare.

"I don't need your charity", he mumbled. "I still have my pride, you know."

The words would probably have been more impactful had they not been muffled by the sandwich he had already jammed into his mouth.

"Yeah, right."

For a moment a little amused smile flashed on the lips of the girl known as Lady Poison, but it had already disappeared again when she sat down on a bar stool next to Ban.

"Tea, please", she demanded.

They sat silently for a while; Ban chewing his sandwich, Himiko drinking her tea. Somebody who just walked past Honkey Tonk and threw a look inside would probably only see two old friends sharing a meal. Which was in one sense true, but between the former companions the air crackled as if Ginji had made it electrified. Paul had sat down safely in one of the couches in the opposite side of the room in case deadly perfumes or horrible nightmares should suddenly appear out of nowhere, but he still held a waking eye on his guests over the edge of his newspaper.

"So, what brings you here?"

"It's not like this place is yours, you know, just because you always hang out here in lack of jobs and money."

"I see why they call you Lady Poison."

There was another strained silence.

"I'm meeting with somebody. For a courier-mission."

"Oh. Care to tell me who this person is?"

"No."

Ban growled and sank back onto the counter. This sucked. Even though Himiko didn't try to kill him all the time anymore she still hated him, that's for sure. In his mind he damned the person who had decided to meet with her here of all places.

"You're waiting for Ginji-kun?"

"Uh-huh."

Silence. Himiko drank some more of her tea.

"I didn't believe him at first, but he was right, you know? You've changed."

At first Ban didn't realize he was being spoken to, since the girl whispered the words into her cup. But as she glanced sideways he straightened up and his pouting was replaced by a serious face. When Ban felt like looking serious, he really looked like it. Had she finally decided to forgive him? Could they be friends again?

"Changed how?"

"Your hair's spikier."

Ban stared at her. Was she just messing with him? Judging by her face she had a lot of fun studying his expression. The corners of her lips even curved in a little smile.

"How come?"

"Huh?"

"Your hair. How do you keep it so spiky, even when you fight? Is it some new skill of yours?"

She was obviously mocking him. Still, there was some curiosity in her voice and rather than leaving her without answers and pissing her off and inhale her flammable perfume and die a painful death through burning his insides to ashes he answered:

"Ginji made it this way."

He couldn't help grinning a little as he remembered that night years ago.

They had just returned from a very successful retrieval with their pockets filled with Yen. It had been one of their first missions as the GetBackers. Sadly the weather found no reason to celebrate together with them and when they staggered inside their crammed little apartment they were so soaked small lakes were created on the floor every time a tired foot took a step. Ban's white shirt was glued to his muscular body and his hair hung heavily and stubbornly in his face, no matter how many times he tried to sweep it back. Furthermore, his purple glasses kept steaming up, making it impossible for him to see anything at all below waist level. He swore and tore them of his nose.

"Is a little sun too much to ask for? Huh?"

"But Ban-chan, the rain and thunder helped me collect enough electricity! So it's a good thing, right?"

Ban had to smile at his companion's apparently incurable optimism. During the last hours they had fought like animals in the pouring rain, always on the verge of falling dead down from hunger since they hadn't eaten anything for three days, yet the former Emperor of Lightning managed to mumble something happily where he stood swaying forth and back in the hallway.

"Let's take a shower and then go to bed", Ban suggested. "Tomorrow we'll eat."

"Mm, shower", Ginji said dreamily as he allowed the green vest to slide of his shoulders and land with a wet thud on the floor.

His white T-shirt was as drenched as the rest of him and in some places ripped to pieces. Ban's narrow eyes travelled over his brawny torso that heaved under the, due to the rain, transparent fabric. Sometimes he forgot how muscular his friend was, partly because of his carefree, childish nature and face but also owing to the fact that he always persisted in wearing clothes that seemed one or two sizes too big. Then there was the third reason.

"Bed", Ginji murmured with a dazed voice. He smiled brightly to himself. "Bed", he repeated.

In front of Ban's eyes he began to shrink, his body adapting a much chubbier and simpler figure. Ban snickered and pulled his wet shirt over his head while shuddering. It was cold inside their apartment. Maybe the landlord had finally made truth of her threats and turned off the electricity since they hadn't paid the bills for… Actually Ban couldn't remember when they had latest paid the bills and he would be surprised if their landlord did, since he was pretty sure she had happened to dream a very pleasant dream about them paying their bill for this month. The master of the legendary Evil Eye unbuttoned his pants and let them drop to the floor. He could hear the rustling of money inside their pockets and smiled satisfactorily. There existed no sweeter sound in the world than that from a bunch of Yen-stiffs stroking against each other. But he was too tired to take the money out for the moment – this more than anything was a proof of how exhausted he was – so he decided to do that when he had slept some. They were already soaking wet anyway. With a great yawn he stepped out of his trousers and stood in only his boxers on the cold floor, hands on hips as he looked around.

"So, Ginji, let's take a warm shower and hope they haven't turned off the water for us… Ginji?"

His friend and companion was gone. Ban scanned the environment with narrow eyes.

"Ginji!"

A small snoring soared through the air from their shared, cheap bed and a lump under the blankets moved restlessly as he spoke. Ban sighted to himself and marched forward to the bed with determined steps. He clasped the blankets and pulled. For a moment it resisted, but against his gripping power it stood no chance. The lump that was Ginji yelped when his warmth was taken from him and twisted from side to side on the bare sheets. He had turned into his less chubby self again but to Ban's annoyance still hadn't taken of his soaking T-shirt or even his shorts, and a wet spot was spreading over the bed.

"You're gonna catch a cold if you sleep like that", he remarked. "And you've wet the bed."

Ginji giggled at his last sentence and for a moment Ban felt very much like hitting him. Then his blond friend yawned and winked sleepily with his bright blue eyes.

"But Ban-chan, I'm so tired", he mumbled. "I won't catch a cold. Promise."

"You will. And then you won't be able to retrieve any… Hey, don't fall asleep on me!"

Ginji had closed his eyes and his breathing was slowing down. Ban gritted his teeth together, bent down and shook him a little more violent than what was actually necessary. Ginji whined and frowned.

"It's cold…"

He reached his arms out and before Ban had time to react he had pulled him down, hugging his waist happily.

"H-hey…!"

"You're so warm, Ban-chan."

Ban dropped the blankets he held on the floor and pulled away from Ginji with both hands on his shoulders. Opposite to his friend, his own breath was speeding up.

"Idiot", he murmured. "Even though you don't shower you still have to undress."

He waited for his blond companion's respond. At first there was none. Then he let out a not very intelligent but satisfied snore.

"Really, you're such a child", Ban groaned.

He looked down at Ginji's sleeping, defenseless face. How could he just fall asleep in the middle of a conversation, wearing drenched clothes and with an almost naked man crouching on top of him, a man whose inhumanly strong hands were grasping the sheets on each side of his head and whose bare knees were pressed against his thighs? Shouldn't he be feeling at least a little vulnerable? His hair was still wet too. Ban bent closer down and lifted one of his hands to stroke some of the messy, light bangs out of his forehead. Something was moving inside of him, something startling similar to the blood lust which would sometimes awaken inside of him, whether he liked it or not. Yet, this was different. Warmer. Better. A shiver of aspiration to let it free went along his spine.

"Ban-chan… I'm cold…"

Ban sighted deeply and sat back on Ginji's thighs. He closed his eyes and lifted both arms to pull his long fingered hands through his hair. When he tilted his head backwards it actually reached his back. Maybe he should cut it. He stayed like that for a moment and breathed slowly through slightly parted lips while his face adopted an almost peaceful expression.

Then Ginji shivered beneath him and a silent moan slipped out of his mouth. Ban opened his eyes. They burned. With a relieved smirk he gave in to the yearning and approved of his desire taking possession over his body.

The next second he gripped the neckband of his friend's soaked T-shirt and ripped it apart. The sound woke Ginji up and he glanced down his exposed torso with big, query eyes.

"H-hey Ban-chan, what…"

"Don't blame me, this is all your fault", the dark haired responded.

He threw his friend a devilish smile and then leaned down towards his face. He put one strong finger under Ginji's chin and forced it up.

"Ban… ah!"

Ginji covered his mouth abashedly with one of his hands. Ban smirked and kissed the reddening love bite on his exposed neck gently. His tongue tasted Ginji's sunburned skin and his teeth nipped at the lobe of his ear teasingly. Ginji whimpered and threw his head to the side, burying his assaulted ear in the pillow. His bright eyes met Ban's pale ones. They glimmered with amusement.

"Ban-chan, this isn't…"

"Hush now."

Ban put two fingers warningly on his lips.

"Not another word, Ginji."

"But Ban-chan…"

"I told you to be quiet."

The dark haired forced the fingers inside his mouth and silenced the beginning protest effectively by adding tongue. He felt Ginji's hands scratch violently at his bare shoulders and grabbed his wrists. Without ever breaking the kiss he coerced them down on the sheets and held them there. Ginji screamed into the kiss but the behavior just turned Ban on even more and he pressed his lips even harder against the other man's. There was no point in resisting. The demon had awoken inside of him and it wasn't going to leave until it had fed properly. As his tongue swirled inside his friend's mouth, knowingly and self-confident, Ginji's protesting screams were slowly turned into aroused moans, and even though Ban could feel he tried to fight it, the blond's own tongue answered the kiss hungrily. Ban smiled and withdrew somewhat. Ginji extended his neck, still pinned to the bed, instinctively trying to reach the suddenly distanced source of pleasure. He was panting heavily and saliva run down his chin. Ban opened his mouth and caressed Ginji's lips using only the tip of his tongue. Ginji moaned lowly and shuddered at the teasing treatment. Burning eyes looked down on his blushing, aroused face with great satisfaction.

"Is this the first time you've done it with a man?"

Ginji's eyes widened and the red on his cheeks deepened. He stared at Ban's smiling face and obviously remembering the situation stopped striving upwards and fell down the sheets again. It was all very amusing to watch.

"Or is this the first time you've done it ever?" Ban purred silently and his eyes narrowed. "Has anybody ever touched you here?"

His right hand stroked upon the blond's crotch outside of the wet shorts. He could feel Ginji harden through the fabric and the boy gave up a loud moan.

"N-no, Ban-chan, don't…"

"Not? Are you sure of that?"

Ban rubbed his hand harder over the erection and watched amusedly how Ginji gritted his teeth to stop another sound of pleasure from escaping his lips.

"Ban-chan…"

With the hand no longer captured, Ginji gripped his biceps steadily and looked at him with desperate eyes.

"We… shouldn't… I… ah!"

Ignoring the pleading grip on his arm Ban had slipped his hand inside the shorts and now fondled Ginji outside of the boxers. The blond shivered and his hips twisted under the touch.

"Ngh…"

"You're so sensitive" Ban remarked. "I'm your first, aren't I, Ginji?"

"S-stop the dirty talk!" Ginji exclaimed with a flustered face. Ban grinned at him.

"Oh, but you like it, don't you?"

He released the blond's second arm and unbuttoned the green, still wet shorts. Annoyingly enough the water made them adhere against his thighs and refuse to let go now matter how he pulled. Ban growled and simply tore the things apart, throwing the pieces to the floor. The same destiny befell Ginji's white boxers with little thunder wigs.

"Hey, you can't just…"

"Yes , I can", Ban cut off. "We're rich, remember? You can buy another pair and besides you've already got three other shorts of the same sort."

Ginji still looked shocked and the dark haired took the opportunity to put his hands on his bare knees and spread his legs. He smiled at the view in front of him.

"You'll have forgotten them soon enough anyway", he promised.

Then he crouched and engulfed Ginji's erection. The blond arched and tried to shove his legs together but Ban kept them apart with a firm grip of his thighs. His tongue tasted the head of his cock. Ginji moaned loudly and with both his hands clasped his dark hair.

"N-no, Ban… stop… ah… stop…"

He was definitely a virgin, judging by his sensitiveness and embarrassment. How he had avoided getting raped in Mugenjou was something Ban couldn't imagine. Maybe nobody had dared to approach the mighty Emperor of Lighting? The thought made him grin with satisfaction and he allowed his teeth to scratch the sensitive skin of his friend. As he worked with tongue and lips, mouth and fingers, Ginji became louder and louder and slowly seemed to begin to lose his sanity. His hands alternately pulled violently in Ban's hair, alternately tried to push him away with just as much force.

"Feels good?" Ban wondered while gently kissing the insides of his thighs.

"Ngh… good… too good… Ban-chan… you must stop, I'm gonna…"

"… you're gonna come", Ban ended the sentence for him. He sucked on the top of the erection and licked his lips when he felt them getting wet. "Don't you think I can tell how close you are?"

His fingers found Ginji's opening and slipped inside easily. The blond whimpered and tore in his hair, but Ban ignored the pain and pushed further in, never ceasing to caress the pulsating erection. They searched, scissoring deeper and deeper inside him. Ginji's loud cry told him when he had found the prostate.

"Feels good here, does it?"

He rubbed the spot slightly and earned himself another moan. Ginji arched, and his toes clasped desperately in the messy sheets. He threw his head back and cried from the mindblowing pleasure.

"N-no, no, Ban-chan, stop, if you don't…"

The pleading gaze he gave Ban was so turning on he almost came himself just by watching it. He met the blond's eyes under his long bangs and smiled boldly.

"Come, Ginji. You can't hold back anymore. It won't hurt, I promise. It will feel good. Very good."

After finishing his words he once again engulfed Ginji's throbbing, wet erection and his fingers rubbed his prostate violently. The blond shivered and shuddered and the tension from holding himself back was so strong Ban could almost feel it in the air. Actually, it hit him, he could feel it.

"N-no, Ban-chan, I'm… I'm gonna…!"

Ban looked up and met Ginji's apologetic, desperate eyes. In them he could read the words Ginji had been unable to communicate with his mouth.

"Oh, hell!" he muttered and his fingers made a final push into the prostate at the same time his lips kissed his lover's trembling thighs one last time. It was too late anyway.

Ginji threw his head back and cried in ecstasy as he came, in the same moment Ban was thrown of the bed. He had lost consciousness even before hitting the floor.

"Hello? Ban? You hear me?"

Ban snapped back into reality. He stared confusedly at Himiko's waving fingers in front of his eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"That's my line", Himiko responded. "You just said Ginji made your hair spiky and then you totally disappeared."

"Oh."

"So, I was asking, how on earth did he…"

"He sent 500 volts through my body", Ban answered bluntly. "Back then he still hadn't learned to control his powers completely. I nearly died. We had to use all the money from our previous job on hospital fees and when I woke up my hair was like this and has been like it since."

He wouldn't tell her more about the actual story than that. Himiko glared at him, trying to figure out whether he was messing with her or not.

In the same moment the door opened and Ginji and Shido stepped inside.

"Ban-chan, Himiko-chan!" the blond greeted happily.

Shido just inclined his head slightly at Ban and turned to Himiko.

"Sorry I'm late. Shall we be on our way?"

The girl nodded, jumped down from the bar stool and walked over to him.

"What, Himiko-chan, Shido, where are you going?"

Ginji turned his head back and forth between them with big, wondering eyes.

"We've got a job", Himiko answered and smiled at his bewildered looks.

"A job? Ban-chan, you heard that?"

"Of course I did, idiot."

Ban smiled at his friend, who was blabbering cheerfully to the Beast Master and Lady Poison. He was so innocent and naïve. The mere thought that he had been the ruler of Mugenjou seemed unreal, as did the memory of the expressions he had made that night when he had lost his virginity to another man. Ban growled; thinking about them made him want to do it all again.

"Well, we'll be off then", Himiko said.

Shido nodded once again and opened the door for her, but she didn't pass through it immediately. Instead she stopped in the doorway and watched him silently.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing."

She smiled a little and shrugged.

"I was just thinking that your hair's just like Ban's; it remains spiky no matter what kind of battle you fight in."

There was a silence. Ban and Shido stared at each other. Then both of them stared at Ginji. The usually cheery and loud boy had fell quiet and as he felt their looks upon him a violent blush colored his cheeks. Again, they stared into each other's eyes.

"Oh no, Monkey Tamer, you wouldn't…" Ban mumbled.

He swiftly slid of the bar stool and clenched his fists.

"Snake Bastard… have you…"

Shido's eyes narrowed and he backed out on the street without breaking their eye contact. Ban followed calmly while fixing his glasses with one hand, the other had he pushed down his pocket. He knew that the Beast Master wasn't fleeing. He was simply changing the arena to something that wouldn't cost them as much if it broke. Ban moved his fingers restlessly in his pocket. Himiko held up the door for him. She was smiling. As he passed through the doorway he felt a hand reach for his shoulder.

"B-b-b-b-b-b-ban-chan…"

"You. Quiet."

Ban shot him a deadly glance. Or rather, he meant to shoot him one, but his friend had once again shrunk to his smaller, chubbier self, and his eyes hit the wall instead. Behind his back he heard the light tapping that he knew was Ginji's small feet running away over the wooden floor.

Midou Ban sighted. First he had to take care of the Monkey Tamer. Then he would have a long, nice chat with his friend, companion and lover. The master of the Evil Eye stepped outside and looked up into the darkening sky. How on earth could he have fallen so completely in love with such a person? It was indeed a mystery, and the stars' twinkling gave him no answer. Once again he sighted heavily and turned his eyes towards the prey in front of him.

"You're gonna die", he informed.

Then he attacked.

* * *

To anybody who has read this far, thank you very very very much *bows*! If you enjoyed this fic even one bit, please leave a review and I'll be happy enough to die (^0^)

With Love Ms Blue Twilight


End file.
